Rain
by advancestars
Summary: It's raining. Memories surface, and love burns through the cold. ShiroShipping / Hilda x Bianca.


**A/N: Rated T for kissing (and kind of making out), and the mention that they had sex. I do not own Pokemon.****  
**

It was raining. Tiny droplets poured down from the sky, drenching the grass and giving the sky a mist-like quality. The sun was down, and the stars and moon were shining, the only lights in the darkness. Through all this, Hilda could barely see her friend. Or, according to recent events, much more than that. Her girlfriend.

Even under the canopy of a large evergreen, both her and Bianca were still prone to getting hit by stray droplets of water. The blonde-haired girl sat right next to Hilda, arms wrapped around her knees, staring at the river nearby. Rain kept leaking through the canopy, falling on Bianca's head, and she would flinch whenever a drop hit her. Hilda just watched her, taking it all in. In the moonlight, Bianca looked beautiful, even though her hair was dripping, and her clothes were ripped in several places. She was shivering.

Hesitantly, Hilda turned from where she was sitting and positioned herself on top of the girl, slowly wrapping her arms around her, trying to keep her warm, trying to make her feel safe. Bianca tensed at first, as she had thought Hilda was asleep, but soon relaxed into her arms, nestling her head against the brunette's chest. Neither one said anything, and it was peacefully quiet, just cuddling each other with the sound of rain in the background. Bianca wrapped her arms around her, and brought her lips against Hilda's neck, kissing her girlfriend gently. Hilda couldn't help but release a sigh of contentment, as she had never felt as safe, as loved, as she did with Bianca. Especially now. She felt the girl's lips trail up to her face, and Hilda closed her eyes as Bianca gently kissed her eyelids individually, her hand slowly making circles on Hilda's back. Hilda opened her eyes and brought her hands up to the girl's hair, entangling it in her fingers, and pressed her body against Bianca's, capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own. She heard Bianca moan quietly as Hilda slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth, sliding it past the girl's tongue and exploring her mouth. She felt Bianca's tongue wrap around her own, and soon they were wrestling for dominance, Hilda still on top of her, pressing their bodies against each other.

Suddenly, Bianca broke the kiss and pulled away from her, only to flip Hilda over onto her back. Surprised, Hilda didn't have time to react, and Bianca was now on top of the girl, straddling her effectively. Hilda felt Bianca's lips come into contact with her neck, her hot breath sliding across her skin, and she was so distracted that she didn't even try to hold back the moan as Bianca started running her tongue across her neck.

"B-Bianca..." she murmured, her cheeks aflame as the girl continued to suck on her neck. She was completely helpless against what Bianca was doing to her. She usually hated not being in control, but she didn't want this to end. As Bianca's lips trailed down her neck, she tilted her head back, her lips parted in another quiet moan. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and every movement Bianca made stoked the flames.

She felt Bianca smile slowly against her skin as her lips continued to trail down, murmuring to her, "I love you, Hilda. I-I don't get why you would want to be with me, but I want to be with you forever..." she trailed off, reaching up to kiss her on the lips again. Hilda, after kissing her back gently, pulled away and framed Bianca's face with her hands.

"I love you, too, Bianca. Honestly, I don't get why you would want to be with me, but I'm so glad that you do. I want to be with you forever. I-I'm just...me, and you're..." she blushed and kissed her on the lips again, feeling Bianca's lips smile against her own as she did so. Hilda wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck and sighed happily, kissing her girlfriend again and again. She smiled. "You're so _lively_, tonight, babe. I've never seen you like this, except when..." she trailed off, but they both knew what she was talking about.

_Days before, when they visited Hilda's mother in Nuvema Town, they confessed to each other their love, and, well, started making out in Hilda's room. It was a good thing that her mom was downstairs, but when things got heated and they had sex...well, when they were done and went back down, her mother walked up to them, smiling._

"_My, my, Pokémon battles are so lively, aren't they? I could hear the Pokémon's cries clear down here!"_

_Hilda and Bianca both blushed furiously, choking out "Yes, ma'am's" and "Yeah, they sure are". They glanced at each other, embarassed, but Hilda's mother didn't seem to notice._

"_Dears, would you like some cookies? There are some right out of the oven." She smiled, and there was actual warmth in her eyes, although Hilda could tell something was different._

"_Um, okay. Thanks, mom," she said, her face still burning, and she sat down next to Bianca on the couch, giving her a look that showed what she was thinking._

_ When her mom brought over the cookies, they ate them while they discussed with her how their journeys were going, how they started traveling together two weeks prior. Her mother smiled and nodded, laughing and commenting on parts of their adventures. She told them about how life in Nuvema town was going, and how she got to help out at the lab occasionally._

_ "Oh, the professor asks me to help sometimes, but most of the time, she's so focused with either her work or her girlfriend Fennel, that she forgets that I'm even available to help." She grinned. "But that means more me time, I suppose."_

_ As they were leaving, because they stated they didn't want to cause a burden-although her mother insisted otherwise-Hilda's mom opened the door for them and smiled. "You two have a great journey-it was great to see you! You two can come back anytime you like. Next time, though, there'll be a bigger bed. You've obviously outgrown that one, you've gotten so tall. Plus, you know, you'll have more room for when you sleep together~~" Hilda and Bianca both looked at each other, eyes wide, as her mom finished. "So, you two take care of yourselves. I love you both. Now, go be the Pokémon Masters that you are." She smiled at them and winked, closing the front door._

Hilda smiled, remembering that memory. She missed her mom. But she knew that Bianca had it worse than her-her parents hated her, had abused her, and now want to disown her because she admitted to them she was bisexual. She frowned, pressing her head against Bianca's, hugging her in the rain.

"I love you."


End file.
